I'm Sorry
by awkwardfangirlwritesfanfiction
Summary: A real-life Jemi story in which Joe apologizes. Fluff. Story is better then this summary!


Staring at the highlighted name on his phone, was Joe Jonas. It's getting late in the New York hotel and the planned conversation in his head is slowly starting to disappear, "This is stupid" he said aloud to himself. She used to be your best friend, this should be easy. 'Used' being the key word here, how would she react? After that awkward exchange of tweets earlier, he was thinking not good. "Thats it. I'm ringing her".

Humming a tune, very much like her own song 'Skyscraper', Demi Lovato is settling in her hotel room in New York after a long days work. She wouldn't use the word 'work' though, being the happiest months of her life, nothing can get her down. Just as she was about to climb into to bed, her phone started buzzing, telling Demi that she has an incoming call from ...

"Joe" Demi breathed, confused to why he of all people would ring her at this time. She tapped 'answer' on her IPhone screen and took longer than normal to bring the phone to her ear.

"Um Hello?"

"Hi!" A very surprised Joe Jonas answered. There was a awkward 5 second pause until Demi ended it by clearing her throat.

"So err what's up?"

"Nothing just...I" Joe's planned conversation is already ruined.

"...Joe?" A more worried tone started in Demi's voice.

"Where are you right now?" The sudden question stunned Demi, what is he playing at?

"In New York...Why?"

"Me too um we should erm you know...meet up sometime and er catch up"

"Joe, are you seriously-"

"Come on Dem, please?" His voice made her melt a little but she would not admit to that, it is over...over.

"N-no i-it's it's too late now anyway, I'm going to sleep now-" Demi was cut short once again.

"What hotel are you at?"

"The Plaza but I don't understand why you need to know that"

*beep*

Demi cannot believe it. Joe had just hung up on her.

Joe has never moved so fast in his life. Considering his album is called 'Fast-Life' that's pretty fast. He couldn't believe his luck, The Plaza happened to be hotel he was staying at too.

*ding*

The elevator arrived at the lobby - Joe's destination.

"Hello Mr. Jonas how may I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"Could you please tell me what room Demi Lovato is staying at?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jonas but-" Joe was in an interrupting mood today.

"I'll er give you an autograph...anything just please" He put on his best puppy-dog eyes on and smouldered like there's no tomorrow.

The woman sighed and typed some things into the computer. "Ok, Mr. Jonas. Her room is on Floor 4 Room 20. Just promise me that I get all the details...I would very much like to know if Jemi 2.0 is setting off." She then cleared her throat and brought back her proffesionalism. "Would that be all Mr. Jonas?"

"Yes. Thank you." He gave her an appreciative smile and set off for Floor 4, Room 20.

Well that was...weird Demi thought as she selfconciously fixed her hair and she sat down on the edge of the bed trying to wrap her head around that phone conversation. She didn't get far with her 'head wrapping' as there was a quiet knock on her hotel room door. Well, she hasn't ordered room service ... who else would be knocking on her door at 9:45pm? Despite her worries, she walked up to the door and opened it. It revealed a certain Jonas that she has gone through so much with.

"Turns out I'm staying at the The Plaza too" Said Joe sheepishly with a small smile.

"Oh" That was all Demi could manage. It could of been seconds or hours that they have been standing there, not sure what to do or say.

"So erm could I come in?" Joe looked away and then back to her again while smiling, a indicator that Joe is nervous. She will never forget his ways.

"sure" her response was barely audible, and only when Demi stepped back a little and opened the door wider that Joe knew that could come in.

Once again silence took over them, showing them how much had changed between them.

"Why are you here Joe?" Demi whispered, in a voice that made Joe's heart hurt. He had hurt her so bad so many times, and it's showing on her face, it's almost too much for him to look at.

"Because I'm a jerk." He stated simply his voice strong and sincere. "And I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you, and when I wasn't there for you like I promised all those years ago" Demi's tears were already threatening to fall, as she started to say his name he stopped her. "Just...just hear me out. I-I miss my best friend, my best girlfriend, the best combination ever. I believe, that now all that crap is behind us we could-could start again. I love you Dem and I know you don't love me right now, I know that...But I'm willing to do anything for this...for us. I need you Demi, more than you'll ever know and everytime I kiss some other girl all I see and think of is you - I tried to stop it but I can't...and I don't want to, you are everything to me and I am sick of lying to myself. I-I..." Joe stuttered to a stop trying to formulate his next words while Demi tried to think straight.

"Joe I...don't know what to say"

"Could I please just hug you? Even if it's the last time...not like that stage hug at the VMA's, a real hug like in those mornings when I woke up beside you and we pour all our emotions into that one hug-" He didn't get to finish as Demi flung herself at him and hugged him with all the strength she had. Only when he regained his composure and hugged back, did she realise how much she missed his hugs. She heard him sigh contently as he rested is head on hers, like he used to do.

When they pulled away, reality came crashing down on them and they fell silent once again.

"Well this is awkward" Said Joe,in the way he used to say it. Demi couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing nearly doubling over and Joe joined in, making the 'joke' seem 10x funnier than it actually is, but they didn't care. This was like old times.

After they both calmed down, the tension seemed to fade away as they sat down and talked and talked about important things, and random stuff that didn't make sense hours passed, but time stopped in their world.

"Oh Joe! Look at the time, we have talked for hours!" she smiled with her eyes twinkling in delight. Joe couldn't help himself and he raised his hand and rested it on the side of her face.

"You're beautiful" Demi closed her eyes at his touch, leaning into his hand. "Dem?"

When Demi reopened her eyes, Joe was so close she could feel his breath on her face. "Joe.." she breathed, she knows she should stop, but he has this effect on her. They leaned in painfully slow, until finally their lips met again, they both shuddered in pleasure at the contact. Demi slid her arms around his neck, her fingers slightly scratching the back of his neck, she remembered how he loved that. Joe didn't know where to put his hands, starting in her hair, sliding down to her shoulders and stopped at her hips pulling her closer to him and the kiss grew more intense. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance and when she let him explore they both let out low moans, all the feelings rushing back to them. Demi reluctantly pulled away, in need for air.

They leant their foreheads together and just looked at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry" whispered Joe

"For what?"

"Everything."


End file.
